Mornings
by Pokiepup
Summary: What happens when Lauren wakes Bo up? Told from Lauren's POV sometime after 2/22. It's fluff. And hopefully kinda cute.


A.N. Couldn't sleep again and this was running through my head thought it would be cute. It is only a one shot. Also if anyone is reading this that reads WHF4 I have NOT forgotten about it. My beta has four chaps with her as of now. So whenever she can find time hopefully soon they are the last. Just wanted to let you know I didn't forget it. Thank you all for all the reviews, support, ideas, and challenges. Hope you enjoy this.

Pokiepup

**Mornings **

**Lauren's POV**

"Bo?" I call out as I walk into the empty apartment. I can hear the overly loud television yet I don't see anyone.

"Hola chica!" Kenzi yelled as she jumped out in front of me from the kitchen. "Sucky face is still in bed."

"Oh. O-okay. I guess I will just," I trail off as her attention gets captured by some overly adult cartoon.

"You can go in there you know. She won't bite, well unless you want her to. Then I'm sure she'll be more then happy to." she wiggles her eyebrows at me as she walks past and jumps onto the couch. I stand here still for a moment looking from Bo's young, eccentric friend to the floor while I debate weather or no to dear go into her bedroom. Obviously going into her bedroom would not automatically lead to something BUT I cannot lie there is always the underlining thought. Maybe because two out of the three times I had stepped foot in there we had made love. And despite everything the only other time, I spent the night in her arms wishing something would happen. "You plan on standing there all day?" Her comment however unpleasant did bring me out of my own head. I've been known to get lost in here.

Sighing to myself I shut the door behind me before walking through the apartment to her room. The door is closed oddly enough. She doesn't normally unless she has company. Hm. Bo and **her** company. Just the image I need. I knock and wait but there is no answer. I knock again but this time I cautiously open the door. If she did have 'company' that Kenzi somehow missed I didn't want to see it.

"Bo?" I let out softly walking in, my voice seems to echo through the dark, almost empty space. She refuses to get any furniture other then a bed. My eyes start to adjust to the lack of light and I can see her sprawled out on her stomach. 'Bo?" She rolls over onto her back, I guess the sound of my voice stirred her. God she is gorgeous. Beyond in fact. Flawless almost. Of course she had tiny imperfections but they were **TINY **ones. And in some ways it was those ever so tiny imperfections that only added onto her flawlessness. Shaking my head I laugh to myself. So happy she can read auras and not minds.

Walking over to the window I turn the thin, plastic stick just enough so that the room is now dim instead of dark. I return to my previous position in front of the bed after I close the door. Bo is by no means a morning person. And to catch her in the morning before she has had her coffee was a dear all of it's own. She yawns as her heavy eyelids begin to open to half mass and she is almost scowling at me. Or past me. It is hard to tell. Her hair is messily tossed about but it's sexy in it's own way. She brings her hand to her face rubbing her forehead and my eyes automatically pick up on the rather large, rather deep gash.

"What happened?" I ask more to myself then anyone because with the dazed look she is giving me her mind is not fully awake yet. Sighing to myself I make my way to the bathroom searching for supplies. Least she didn't have company last night. I shouldn't take pleasure in that fact since the wound looks pretty bad but her not being healed meant she kept her lips to herself. And besides, the wound is something I can take care of so can't really feel all that bad. Right?

"Is something wrong?" her tone is soft and laced with sleep but now she is leaning up against the headboard and I can't help but smile to myself seeing that she had somehow managed to get her hair to lay down. That and that she had pulled the almost transparent sheet completely off her body. My breath hitches as my eyes run over her bare legs going up. She is in nothing more then black, bikini cut panties and a tight, low cut, white tank top. Flawless. Breath taking. Memorizing. Tempting. Oh so very tempting. "Wanna share what your thinking?" her tone is still low but now it's slightly husky and I know I'm caught.

"You don't want to know." I say shaking my head as I sit down on the bed next to her.

"I do."

"Really?'

"Really." Ha. Shes really putting it on now.

"Okay," I take her hand in mine leaning in just a little while I put on my best innocent smile. "I was just thinking that you," she leans a little toward me now and I can see the sleepiness that was in her eyes is now replaced with something a little more devilish. "have bigger feet then I remember." I see her brow tense as she stares at me for a second and I can't help but laugh. That is what she gets. We both know she already knows what I was thinking. The is no need in bringing it up let alone making me say it aloud.

"Funny." she is pouting now and my small, humored smile only grows. "Has anyone ever told you that you can be mean?"

"I'm not mean."

"Yes. You are." she continues on, pouting even more and I can't help but chuckle to myself I honestly don't mean to. I really don't, but this was really the only time I had ever seen her pout. Her fingers move ever so slightly against my skin and I fall silent. I don't even think she meant to do it, or realized she did it but it was enough to make me all very aware that not only was I still holding her hand but we were only inches apart.

"Let me clean your hand."

"No." she tried to pull away but I tighten my grip. "Lemme go. I'll clean my own hand." she tries to pull away again, her face still fixed in a pout.

"Bo. Let me clean your hand," I pause studying her face. Maybe I actually hurt her feelings. It is early and she wasn't really awake. "Please."

"What do I get out of it?"

"A clean wound. No infections. Keep your hand."

"Not good enough."

"Not good enough?" I raise an eyebrow. Okay I will bite. "What do you want?"

"Hm." is all she lets out as her pout is replaced by a deep inquisitive look. "A kiss."

"A kiss?" I keep my face emotionless and it's a struggle because all I really want to do is laugh. "You want me to kiss you? So I can fix your hand?"

She nods with a smirk as her eyes move to my lips. I know we shouldn't. I do know it. I've had many discussions with myself on the topic. But for some reason every damn time I get around her that logical, reasoning conversation full of sound conclusions about not doing this seemed to fly right out of the window. She tries to pull her hand away again and this time I let her. Her smirk grows and I know she's thinking I won't do it. She can be so smug sometimes.

Which is why she is so surprised when I lean in and do just what she wanted. I know she is surprised by the fact that she doesn't react right away. But it doesn't take long for her to catch up. The kiss was supposed to be quick. Be gentle and innocent. Be nothing more then '_see I did it_' but kisses with us were never just that. True they were far a few in between but when they were it was never short. Never anything other then passionate. We brake for air and she teases my bottom lip with the tip of her tongue as her hands slid up my thighs to my sides. She bites my bottom lip. It's just a nip. It's all she had time for before I pushed my lips to her's. It was rougher then I meant but honestly I'm not to concerned with that at the moment and she isn't either.

Refusing to brake the kiss I move onto the bed so I am on my knees, my hands going to her shoulders pushing her down on to the mattress. Her hands slide up my back under my both of my shirts and I can't help but moan into her mouth. Maybe it was her touch. Maybe it was the fact her skin was chilled. Possibly both.

"I'm not wearing one." I say breathlessly as I brake the kiss. Just barely. My lips are still on her's. She lets out a mixture of a moan and a laugh as her hands slide back down to my waist. Her hands had stopped at the middle of my back and stayed there so it was obviously no secret what she was looking for. That and Bo was a breast girl. Plain and simple. Another moan fills the room and this time I'm not sure who it's from. Maybe me since her hands had slid half way into the back of my slacks. "i am wearing those though." she almost whines against my lips.

It's quickly replaced with another moan. Tired of the lack of touching I captured her lips yet again. The supposedly innocent kiss is now anything but that as my mouth devours her's. My hands slide onto the bed supporting some of my weight off of her as the kiss only deepens. It turns from passionate to hungry. Her hands are now braking records as they undue the bottoms of my my top shirt before ripping it off of me. In stead of breaking the kiss as she did so, she simply sat up with me. My hands start to play with the hem of her shirt as I debate throwing caution to the wind. But seconds later the decision isn't mine as she pulls back hands tightly gripping my hips as she is trying to catch her breath while she rests her forehead on my shoulder. I open my mouth to make a joke but by the way she is breathing. The way she is gripping onto me. Hiding from me. I know what it is that caused her to stop.

I close my eyes trying to straighten out my muddled thoughts. Trying to calm my body. I let my head fall onto her shoulder as I do but my attempt to help calm the situation does the opposite as my lips came in contact with the soft, sweet skin in the nape of her neck. I place a quick kiss. And then another. And another. Moving up further with each kiss. I continue up to her jaw line. She moans and I can't stop myself kissing down her jaw line till I reach her lips. '_Just a quick peck'_ I keep repeating to myself. And it is. One. Two. Three. Four of them. Each lasting longer then the last. The kiss isn't as passionate as our last start but electrifying none the less. She whimpers into my mouth as her grip tightens. Normally it would have been painful but with the amount of desire, arousal and adrenaline coursing through me I hardly feel it.

"Lauren," she whimpers out pulling away again keeping her head down. "i-i ca-can't." she keeps her face from me as she shakes her head.

"I'm sorry." I stop not because I want to but I need to. I can see she is serious now. "I got carried away. I'm sorry."

"No. Lauren I'm the one who is sorry I," she trialed off looking up at me with a sorrowful look. Her eyes have a blue hint to them that's fading. I simply smile at her knowing how she must feel. "Well if I knew you wanted to clean my hand this much I would have asked for something else." she says after a couple minutes with a forced smile. I return it as I settle down next to her taking her hand in one of mine as I pick up the alcohol with my other.

"I know. With there still being no Ash I'm dying for something to do." I pause as she winces from the pain as I poor the clear liquid onto her hand. "I was prepared to do an erotic dance or two."

"In that case I have a pretty nasty scrape on my knee." she raises an eyebrow and her forced smile returns to her trademark sexy one.

"No you don't."

"How do you know?" she asks her tone full of amusement as she studies my face but I keep my eyes on her wound.

"I looked. **Thoroughly**."

"Feeling frisky this morning are we Doc?" she maneuvers herself so shes back to leaning up against the headboard.

"that obvious?' I joke as I finish wrapping her hand with a thin layer of gauze.

"No." she pokes her lips out as she shakes her head over enthusiastically. I laugh with her but as our laughter dies out a silence falls over us and all I can do is stare down at her hand that I am now pointlessly holding.

"Have you not fed?" The question comes out before I can realize what I was saying.

"Maybe. Why? Want me to yourself?"

"Yes." I say looking up, my eyes meeting her's. She was being playful but my mouth seemed to have a mind of it's own at the moment. "but that isn't the reason I am asking. I-you. I mean we have before and you didn't have-"

"I haven't fed in a while and it's early. I'm not fully awake yet. Now if you want to come back tonight when I'm up and energized I would be more then happy to finish where we left off."

"I just worry—you would tell me if there were any side effects from-"

"I'm fine." she cuts me off with a sweet smile as she slides her fingers in between mine. My eyes dance over her face and I can't tell if she is being honest or not but the sense of worry is quickly fading as my mind focuses on two facts. One? We have been holding hands for quite a while now. Two? I just blurted out that I wanted her. Oh and I guess there is a third fact since now the realization that she didn't say anything in return is now jumping to the forefront of my muddled thoughts. "Where are we on this you coming back tonight?" she asks with a grin and all I can do is shake my head and chuckle.

'Bo." is all I can get out as I stand up leaving her in bed alone. I'm forcing a smile trying not to let her know anything has bothered me. I bend down picking up my discarded shirt. "Well I am going to go to my lab."

"Where there is nothing to do?"

"Yeah. I mean there is stuff to do. Just nothing interesting. Maybe I can get Hale to use me in a case or something." I flash a smile and nod before walking around the bed. Surprisingly as I reach the bottom of the bed I find her grabbing my wrist with her uninjured hand. I laugh as I look down at her. She looks like a child laying flat on her stomach with her hand reached out grabbing me. Looking up with a innocent and vulnerable smile.

"You know you could just stay?" my brow tenses as I now begin weighing the ups and downs to the situation. "Just sleep. In your arms?" I roll my eyes at her as I sigh.

"Do you know that you can be-"

"Amazing? Sweet? Charming? Loveable?" she maneuvers herself up all the while keeping hold of my hand. "Sexy? Kissable? Getting warm here?" shes on her knees now pulling me toward her while taking my other hand.

"I was going to go with cocky. Arrogant. Pain in the butt-" she leans in cutting me off with a sweet kiss. It's not open mouth. There is no tongue. It's not ravaging but yet in that simple kiss that was only one step above being a peck held more passion. More desire. More longing then any of the others.

"I can't promise that I won't feed of anyone else. But I can promise I won't kiss anyone else." she says it so softly, so gently that if I wasn't paying attention I would have missed it. She leans in and kisses my cheek. "I can promise I won't make love to anyone else." she leans over kissing me on the other. "I can promise you that your the only one that I want." she brushes a stray strand of hair out of my face as she looks deep into my eyes and despite the fact I'm still fully dressed I've never felt more naked. "I can promise you that no one will ever love you more." she leans in softly pressing her lips to mine. "I can promise that I will never love another." I keep my eyes shut tightly as she whispers this against my lips. I wasn't one to cry. Wasn't one to tear up over the small things but in this moment the only thing keeping my tears from falling was how tightly I held my eyes shut.

Her arms rest around my shoulders as she buries her hands in my hair. Her forehead resting slightly against mine. Her lips so close to mine I can feel her warm breath on my skin. I can feel the subtle heat radiating from her body. My hands are around her waist and with every passing second of silence I can feel her body tense more and more.

"Bo," it comes out as a broken whisper as I tilt my head back, my hands going up cupping her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said. I was just—and I know I shouldn't-" she struggles to get out as she tries her best to hold her own tears in.

"Shh." I pull her face to me kissing her in a series of soft, brief kisses. "I've always tried to show you how much I care for you." I wipe a stray tear from her cheek with my thumb as I kiss her again. "I-I love you Bo." she smiles weakly through the light stream of tears. "why are you crying still?" I ask with a smile. Half at the irony that I myself am still doing the same.

"I don't know." she giggles out as she pulls me onto the bed with her. Our lips locked in a kiss. We part slowly and maneuver ourselves so we're comfortably laying on the bed now. She pulls the sheet over our lower half's as I kick off my shoes. She chuckles as each fall to the floor. I'm not really sure why but I join her. And now the tears have stopped. Snuggling into her as she has her arm wrapped around me, my head resting on her shoulder. Soon her calf finds it's way in between mine, her foot idly playing with mine. "You know something?"

"If your about to say I have bigger feet then you I am leaving." I tease as my eyes start to close and I yawn.

"Well you kind of do. But I was gonna say that if this is how mornings go I think I need to start waking up before noon more often." She tilts her head down kissing the top of my head softly as her grip tightens around me. I thought of saying something. But for what? Sometimes silence was better. Sometimes not thinking and just letting yourself slip into the moment was best. So I stay quiet as I let myself relax in her possessive yet loving embrace. Let myself just enjoy the perfect moment that I have thought about a thousand times before as I drift off to sleep.


End file.
